Thieves dont share
by Meitantei-Clark
Summary: Shinichi is taking down a part of the Organisation when he runs in trouble and Lupin. This just makes thing worse and someone very worried.


The _Black Organisation_ was now being dismantled _member by member, building and every location_ in the world _they_ were all being took down and they had discovered that he was alive that Kudo Shinichi was alive and responsible for it. And to say they were not very happy about it that would be an understatement and now _they_ were haunting him wanting him deader than but he was still haunting them.

And here he was in an unnamed location helping take down a small part of the _Organisation_ and he was doing it alone, he was doing it signally handed. He was currently at a warehouse where they were hiding and he was hiding the best that he could.

* * *

" You will be another ten minutes by then they will be gone Jodie " said Shinichi nervously with his finger through his hair.

" Sorry but you will just have to wait or think of something " said Jodie.

" But...Hello? She hung up on me " said Shinichi to himself.

" Dammit! " said Shinichi staring at phone angrily.

He looked in the window to see five of them and with guns and what was worse _Vodka_ was one of them and in charge. And he would not be very happy to see Shinichi because he was there when his partner _Gin_ was captured and taken away in handcuffs by Shinichi and Shuichi Akai. Two people he thought was dead and their reaction was very, very speechless and both immobilized by shock giving them the advantage to catch _Gin_ and alive. He had betrayed the _Organisation_ just like they had predicted and _Vodka_ was blaming Kudo Shinichi for this and he vowed to kill him for it.

He looked back in the window formulating a plan that he could do to capture them.

" What the...? " said Shinichi shocked.

He watched shocked as he saw Lupin III waltz in the room smiling like usually does and he was shaking hands with _Organisation members._ He stood back shocked.

" Did he just wink at me? " said Shinichi unsure.

But knowing Lupin it was something that he would definitely do and he was stuck knowing if he could catch them or if it would be better if he walked away.

* * *

" Oh, can I get an ok can I get a look at the guns? " said Lupin already playing with all the guns.

He was acting like a child.

As he was eating peanuts with a bag of them in his other hand making a mess on the ground as he ate them and dropping half of them on the ground as they mess out his mouth.

Shinichi could already see what he was doing and he made his move.

There were three exits.

There was going to a search of the area soon and he only had a short time to act.

Picking things off the ground a stick he put in the door handle so they would not be able to get out and sweating as he pushed the heavy metal bin to block the other exit so that there would only be the one exit and just maybe he would be able to keep them contained at least. But he was hoping that he would be able to catch them.

* * *

 _Click_

" Turn around " said _The Organisation member._

He was currently being held at gun point with a gun to the back of his head he could feel the riffle on his skull burying deep in his head. He raised his arms in surrender and he slowly turned around.

" I don't think that would be the best idea " said Shinichi.

" What ? Why you..." said _The Organisation member_ angrily shaking the gun.

" I am Kudo Shinichi and I am pretty sure that _Vodka_ will not be happy with you killing me, he has declared that pleasure for himself " said Shinichi.

 _The Organisation member_ grabbed him by the shirt and closely looked him up and down and he smiled as if he just won the lottery.

" March " _The Organisation member_ pointing the gun lower down.

" Ah fine " said Shinichi dully.

" _Vodka_ I have got a surprise for you " said _The Organisation member._

" I told you not to interrupt me ever when I am in a meeting " said _Vodka._

" But this one you will like just look who I found " said _The Organisation member._

* * *

Shinichi just raised his eyebrow surprised that _Vodka_ seriously did not notice that he was standing there at gun point. They were less than two feet apart and he did not even spot that there was another person in the room. His mouth was gapped opened almost smiling at the stupidity and it looked like things were going to be much easier than he thought.

" KUDO SHINICHI? " said a shocked _Vodka._

And the gun was lowered as _Vodka_ walked closer to him inspecting him as he smiled at his surprise present.

" Great just great " said _Vodka._

 _Vodka_ was now pointing a gun at him at his heart and a knife at his throat. He could see into his eyes that he was thinking of all the ways that he could kill him. Each more one more cynical than the next all he knew that _Vodka_ was planning for his death to be painful and slow and it would definitely be both he could just see it in the evil eyes of the cold-hearted killer.

" The FBI are on their way so it would just be best if you surrendered and just make it easy for yourself and for everyone it would be for the best " said Shinichi.

" FBI? " said Lupin peering in.

They all looked at Lupin who was stuffing more peanuts in his mouth at the time and dropping the rest in shock at hearing it.

" I am so out of here! " said Lupin panicking.

* * *

 _Click_

" You are not going anywhere " said _An Organisation member_ pointing a gun at Lupin.

All attention was now on Lupin, well almost because _Vodka_ still had the knife to his throat with his arm around him making him stay and a gun at Lupin.

" Hey come on now " said Lupin.

" Shoot him " said _Vodka_ giving them the order.

But they all looked at their guns they were not shooting and they opened them to find out they were filled with peanuts.

Lupin just at them innocently and guilty.

They emptied the peanuts onto the ground and put in bullets angrily and began to shot.

 **BANG  
BANG  
BANG  
BANG**

They all shot.

* * *

Unsurprisingly to Shinichi Goeman jumped in the middle spinning his sword saving and shielding Lupin from the bullets and his sending them back to the _Organisation members._ Hitting them and making them run away in pain trying to get out the exits but the exits that they were going Shinichi had already blocked them.

Shinichi turned his wrist and pressed the switch for the tranquilizer and knocking _Vodka_ to the ground unconscious just like he had planned more or less had anyway. He quickly took the weapons out of _Vodka`s_ pockets and threw them as far away as he possibly could.

He sighed in relief relaxing just for a moment.

And a hand was put on his shoulder making him jump.

" You are finally all grown up " said Lupin.

He stood up.

" Thank You for the rescue and if you both leave now without taking a single thing with you then I will give you a head start from the FBI who are on their way and will be here any minute so you better go and fast " said Shinichi.

Lupin was already gathering all the guns in the area and almost hugging them in his arms.

" Oh, come on it is just a few guns and they will just rust in the evidence room " said Lupin.

Shinichi rolled his eyes.

" It is evidence it is needed " said Shinichi.

Lupin dropped the guns and pointed his own at Shinichi.

" Now it is only a fair trade since we caught the bad guys " said Lupin.

" They were planning on killing you anyway " said Shinichi as he took the bullets out of the guns.

As he took out all the fake bullets and the peanuts that were in them.

* * *

" Goemon ? " said Lupin.

" I think it is a fair trade and the horizon is not looking so good it would be the best chance for us " said Goemon.

Two deadpanned faces.

" Argh fine then " said Lupin lowering the gun.

" We will let you go with your life intact " said Lupin.

" You do know that your gun is on safety " said Shinichi standing up.

Lupin looked at the gun angrily.

" Brat " said Lupin.

" Not anymore " said Shinichi.

Lupin looked like he was ready to argue with Shinichi.

Shinichi just smirked ready for anything.

* * *

And then he saw a red dot on Lupin.

" Move " he said.

Lupin just looked clueless and confused.

 **BANG**

" Arghh " screamed Shinichi in pain.

He was able to knock Lupin out of the way in time but he had taken the bullet to the stomach. And everything was starting to go black as he touched his stomach feeling the blood coming out and onto his hands he was in pain and he could barely move. He did not know if he was going to live or die but he knew that they would do the right fine and everything went black.

* * *

Jigen was standing out front he was the look out when he heard the FBI coming he made his way in panicking to tell his fellow thieves what was happening.

Then he saw the trail of blood in the middle of the room and an unconscious young man bleeding in Lupin`s arms and Goemon doing his best to block the bullets that were currently being fired at them.

" Kudo Shinichi ? " said Jigen shocked.

He looked at Lupin who was doing his best to try and stop the bleeding coming from Shinichi`s stomach it was obvious that he had been shot by a sniper that was shooting at them now.

" He saved me " said Lupin.

" How is he ? " said Jigen.

" Not good " said Lupin putting pressure on the bleeding.

" He will die unless we get him out of here and soon and there is no ambulance coming " said Lupin.

" Bastards! " said Jigen taking his gun out.

" Looks like Papa is going to take care of his boy " said Lupin trying to lighten the mood.

Jigen just growled at him.

Lupin sweated in fear.

" Come on already we don't have all day " said Lupin seriously.

Jigen just nodded and walked forward beside Goemon.

* * *

 **BANG**

He shot is gun and instantly killed the shooter.

" Let's get out of here " said Lupin.

Running outside.

" We can't just leave him " said Jigen.

" I know " said Lupin.

" Not that woman " said Goeman.

" He`s here " said Fuijiko running over smiling.

Fuijiko took out the first aid kit.

" Oh, he is even better looking than I thought " said Fuijiko admiring the young man in front of her.

" Just take care of him already so we can escape " said a jealous Lupin.

" Oh no I can't his wounds are far too serious " said Fuijiko.

" What ? " said Jigen.

" We have to take him with us where I can inspect him much better " said Fuijiko.

Lupin was now very jealous.

" Oh, come just a little bit here and there and he will just be fine " said Lupin.

* * *

But Shinichi was already being picked up by Jigen and being helped with Goemon.

" He saved your life and you owe him and you need to pay or you will be haunted forever by the ..." said Goeman.

" Alright just him get on the ship but if he arrests us and we all go to jail Goeman you are taking the full blame for it " said Lupin surrendering.

And with two minutes they were gone and at the bottom of the sea.

" Bastard they took by Detective this just will not do "

" YOU " said _Vodka_ waking up.

 **PUFF**

 _Vodka_ was back asleep.

* * *

Two minutes later the FBI arrived.

"...? " said Jodie.

As she looked around confused and with the other FI agents to see that _The Organisation members_ were literally gift wrapped in a big bow and in a box waiting to be picked up.

 _The Detective boy is safe with us._

 _-Lupin_

" Lupin ? " said a confused Jodie reading the note out loud.

And the FBI was more confused than they ever were.

But looking at the blood and the dead body on the roof they were able to put the pieces together when Shuichi Akai arrived and he just smiled laughing at what happened.

* * *

" Boy ? " said a female voice.

He heard the voice repeating the same thing over and over again, he was beginning to wake up and he was confused to where he was when started to open his eyes everything was blurry and he was in pain but he was starting to see clearly and focus more.

" What ?...Where am I ? " said Shinichi.

" Somewhere for the third time " said Lupin smiling.

" Lupin...? " he said confused and then he started to remember what happened.

" OUCH " he said as he tried to sit up.

" Try not to move or you will ruin all our hard-earned work " said Lupin.

" Submarine? " said Shinichi.

" Yep " said Lupin.

" We will drop you off in Japan and then we will be on our way since we stole nothing and you promised to let us go " said Lupin.

" Ok! " said Shinichi sitting back.

" I will just tell Goemon and Papa that you are awake " said Lupin.

" Wait " said Shinichi.

Lupin stopped.

" I just wanted to say Thank You " said Shinichi.

Lupin just smiled and walked away.

* * *

He lied back in the bed looking at the room and then he almost jumped off the bed in fear when he saw who was sitting right next to him and he didn't even notice.

" So ? " said Fuijiko.

He was now sweating.

" Are you going to let me see it ? " said Fuijiko.

" What! " said Shinichi moving his hands to protectively.

" Well you are grown up I want to see it and see it works " said Fuijiko.

Fuijiko moved towards him seductively and cheerfully.

" Hey " said Shinichi.

She was already unbuttoning his trouser and trying to move the zip while Shinichi tried to button his trousers again and stop her from unzipping his trousers and pulling them down.

" Come on I just want to see it " said Fuijiko sadly.

" No! " protested Shinichi.

She then tapped his chest and he cried in pain.

" Come on you owe me. I saved your life " said Fuijiko.

" Still No! " said Shinichi.

Who was now blushing.

She was now on the bed and on top of him with her boobs in his face.

" Is there anything that I can do to change your mind " said Fuijiko.

" No! " he said now fully red.

" Are you sure ? " she said now shaking her boobs in his face.

" I am sure " he said nervously.

She pouted.

* * *

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY FUIJIKO" screamed Lupin.

" Me ? " said Shinichi shocked.

" She is the one ...! " said Shinichi stammering.

" That woman " said Goemon shaking his head.

Jigen just looked amused.

" Can someone just get her off me ? " said Shinichi.

Lupin looked mad.

" Do you think I am not attractive or something. Am I hideous or something ? " said Fuijiko now flirting with Lupin.

And there was three deadpanned.

Lupin looked like he was ready to jump out of his clothes right there in front of everyone not caring what was going on. But he was knocked to the ground Fuijiko before he could do anything.

Shinichi just sighed and he was ready to swim if he had to so he could get out there as fast as he could. And away from this woman as he possibly could he already had a nightmare of a time the first time he was on the submarine and he was not going to have it happen again. She was not try and feel him up again it was just not going to happen.

" Kudo you need to apologize to Fuijiko for not making her feel like the attractive woman she is ? " said Lupin.

" Eh ? " said Shinichi.

* * *

And the other two thieves were speechless.

" I am not sleeping with her and she is might be beautiful but I am not attracted to her and that is the end of this conversation. " said Shinichi

The other two thieves nodded in agreement.

" But I just want to see it " said Fuijiko.

" See what ? " said Lupin.

Shinichi just face palmed himself.

'Please tell me I having a nightmare' he thought.

Fujikio ran towards Shinichi and pointed.

All male faces were all red.

" What ? " said Fuijiko.

And Shinichi pulled the cover over him realizing that he should have done it much earlier on.

" BOY ? " said Fuijoko.

" Fuijiko leave him alone " said Jigen pointing his gun.

" Fine then but I will be back later " said Fuijiko.

" He is the best looking and Handsome man on the submarine and I am bored and there is nothing else for me to do " said Fuijiko.

* * *

" I am with someone " said Shinichi.

" You and the Mouri Girl finally together that is a relief " said Lupin.

" No actually..." said Shinichi.

" I sense the aura of someone else that is with him " said Goeman.

" Oh! " said Lupin.

" Don't tell us lets place beats on who it is " said Jigen.

All the thieves nodded in agreement and started to place the bets.

He just sat in the bed shocked and amused at what he was watching.

" But you could always tell Papa the truth " said Jigen slyly.

He rolled his eyes.

" Come on I will let you call me Papa " said Jigen.

" Jigen stop trying to cheat I am beating at Haibara or is it Shiho now? " said Lupin.

He just sighed.

" I am not trying to cheat " protested Jigen.

" Hey where is my phone ? " said Shinichi.

* * *

 **BANG**

" What was that ? " said Lupin.

Shinichi just nervously smiled.

" He is here " said Shinichi.

Fuijiko came into the room dressed as a nun fully dressed and barely recognizable she fell to the ground asleep.

 **FLASH**

They were all blinded as they started to choke on the smoke.

And there an echo of laughter.

" HA HA HA AH "

The three thieves just blindly shot.

Shinichi was now blushing and covering his face.

" Find the intruder " yelled Jigen.

The three thieves left the room.

* * *

And then he appeared.

" Shin-Chan are you alright ? " said _Kaitou Kid._

" I am fine " said Shinichi.

 _Kaitou Kid_ began to inspect Shinichi and his wounds.

His face hardened when he saw that Shinichi`s trouser button was undone.

He was mad and jealous as he did the button up.

Shinichi looked worried and he was about explain the unusual circumstances.

" Don't worry I trust you " said _Kaitou Kid._

" That is not what I am worried about " said Shinichi.

" No one steals from me without getting their just desserts and speaking of desserts I found some chocolate " said _Kaitou Kid_ pouting

" Kaito " protested Shinichi.

But Kaito just kissed him making Shinichi blush.

* * *

And then there was a sudden rush of thieves coming back to see what was happening and they were confused to see _Kaitou Kid_ standing at the bedside of their Detective.

" _Kaitou Kid_? " said Jigen shocked.

" You kidnapped my Detective " said _Kaitou Kid._

" We saved his life " said Lupin.

" Then hand him back to me and I will make sure that he gets the care that he needs and that he will actually be returned. Not all thieves return what they steal and I am here to take what is mine back " said _Kaitou Kid._

" And he is not your Detective " said Jigen.

" You got him shot again I am not happy with " said _Kaitou Kid._

" _KID_ it is fine everything is fine " said Shinichi.

" No, you are my Detective and I do not want to share you with any other thief I will not allow this and they got you shot again " said _Kaitou Kid_ nearly taking a tantrum.

" To share is to make everyone smile " said Goemon.

"...? " said everyone.

" You knocked out Fuijiko " said Lupin angrily.

" She tried to touch my Shin-Chan " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Shin-Chan? " said Jigen.

 _Kaitou Kid_ smiled and then kissed his boyfriend for all them to see.

* * *

Shinichi was now covering his face in embarrassment.

" YOU...are dating a thief ? You are dating _Kaitou Kid_? You a Detective ? " said Jigen sounding disapproving.

" You really need to stop calling me that " said Shinichi.

" But it is cute just like you " said _Kaitou Kid._

Shinichi just scowled at him.

" Can you stand ? " said _Kaitou Kid._

" I don't know...Hey! " said Shinichi protesting.

He was currently being lifted up and carried bridal style.

" Now come on Shin-Chan this is not the best time to be fighting, you don't want to open your wounds again now due we " said _Kaitou Kid._

" I can stand and if you do not put me down then you will be sleeping on the couch for the next month " said Shinichi

" Fine then but I am still carrying you while you walk " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Agreed " said Shinichi.

Jigen protested standing in front of the happy couple.

" He is wounded and he needs medical attention and there is nowhere that you can go you will get him killed " said Jigen.

" Oh, come on Papa I am the Great _Kaitou Kid_ " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Don't call me Papa " said Jigen.

" But you let Shin-Chan call you it, why can't I? " said _Kaitou Kid_ pouting.

" Kaito ! " said Shinichi.

" Hush now Shin-Chan the thieves are talking " said _Kaitou Kid_ putting his finger on Shinichi`s lip.

" So, this is the reason why you are attracted to Fuijiko " said Lupin.

" Not everyone is attracted to that woman " said Goemon.

" Hey what is that supposed to mean ? " said Lupin.

" That woman is nuts and so are you " said Jigen.

" Hey " said Lupin.

" Wait where did they go ? " said Lupin.

* * *

 **PUFF**

And the three thieves were now dressed the stooges.

And they heard a laughter echoing.

And Shinichi saying " Tch "

" Where did they go ? " said Lupin.

" Never mind that how did he even get on the submarine? " said Jigen.

Lupin started to laugh.

" A Detective and a Thief " said Lupin.

" I don't approve he is far too old for Shinichi " said Jigen.

" They are actually the same age " said Lupin.

" What ? " said Jigen.

" You are now ready to be a father " said Goeman.

" So, did anyone win the bet ? " said Jigen ignoring the remark.

" I did " said Goeman.

" How did you know ? " said Lupin.

" It was in his aura and it told me " said Goeman.

" Then you cheated " said Jigen.

And then Fuijiko woke up.

" Where is the Boy ? " said Fuijiko.

" Gone out of your reach " said Goeman.

" And far away from you as possible " said Jigen.

" With his boyfriend ...so ..." said Lupin leaning towards her.

" Oh! ... So where can I find them ? " said Fuijiko.

" Fuijiko leave him alone " said Jigen protectively.

* * *

" Stop squirming " said Kaito.

" I am fine " said Shinichi.

" No, you are not you got shot ... again, might I add and it is all because of that Lupin someone really needs to teach him a lesson " said Kaito.

" Kaito what are you planning? " said Shinichi worried.

Kaito just smiled innocently.

" Don't you dare! " said Shinichi.

" Night, night Shin-Chan I have a Heist and you have some healing to do " said _Kaitou Kid._

 **PUFF**

He dropped the sleeping bomb and put the mask on his face.

Shinichi was now asleep.

Kaito sat playing with Shinichi`s hair and then kissed him on the forehead.

And that night _Kaitou Kid_ humiliated the four thieves that just came to check up and make sure the Detective was fine. But Kaito did not want to share his Detective with any other thief in this world or the next.

And Kaito spent the next two nights sleeping on the couch.


End file.
